


Neil On Top

by EmmmaMmmm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: He headed up the stairs to put his bag away and was about to head back downstairs to check up on the others when he heard a creaking sound from Andrew's room. He paused in silence, waiting to see if it happened again and, to his delight, it did."Fuck, Andrew!""Be patient, idiot.""Be patient? Fuck you, this is not a comfortable position!"
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 339





	Neil On Top

"I didn't realise they were back yet."

Nicky turned to look back over his shoulder. Aaron had Katelyn under his arm, and both were looking at the Maserati parked in the driveway. Kevin glanced back quickly, then shrugged.

"I guess they came back early."

The _they_ in question were, as it often was these days, Andrew and Neil, who had spent the past summer road tripping around the country. It had, quite frankly, been a pretty stressful summer for everyone, because getting Neil to answer his phone was a task at the best of times, and Kevin had made the mistake of complaining to Andrew about how annoying it was, which had ultimately led to him ignoring their messages and calls on purpose.

Andrew was nothing if not an agent of chaos.

Nicky unlocked the door and allowed them all to step inside.

The problem was that Andrew and Neil weren't supposed to be back until next week, right before summer practise started. Nicky secretly thought that Andrew might have planned it that way so that Neil didn't have the opportunity to think about his upcoming captaincy, now that Dan had left. People could say what they wanted, but Nicky was very good at picking up on the cute, little ways that Andrew cared for Neil when he needed it.

He headed up the stairs to put his bag away and was about to head back downstairs to check up on the others when he heard a creaking sound from Andrew's room. He paused in silence, waiting to see if it happened again and, to his delight, it did.

He stepped closer. On the one hand, this was a complete breach of privacy and if Andrew knew he was trying to listen in on them in the bedroom, he would almost certainly receive a knife to the ribs. On the other hand, this was the perfect opportunity to finally solve the bet as to what the pair were like in bed. Nicky had a bet on rough, kinky sex because after all they had both been through, they deserved to take back some of what had been stolen from them. Matt had a bet on slow, sensual sex, because their relationship had been punctuated by Neil's imminent death. Aaron had left the room at the first mention of his brother's sex life, which Nicky had taken as an indication that he was choosing not to bet.

He crept closer, keeping his footsteps as silent as he could, until he was right outside the bedroom door, and then he pressed his ear up against the wood. The bed creaked again.

"Fuck, Andrew!"

"Be patient, idiot."

"Be patient? Fuck you, this is not a comfortable position!"

Nicky almost sighed. It sounded as though he was far closer to the truth than Matt. It was great - he was going to win so much money. He shuffled closer still.

"You got us into this position, Abram!"

"I slipped and fell!"

"That's what they all say."

The bed creaked again, and then there was a loud thud, followed by a deep groan that Nicky was almost sure came from Andrew.

"Fuck."

Neil let out a string of curses and Nicky wondered if maybe he'd reread the situation. "Andrew, let go!"

"What, you don't want to top me?"

"This is hardly me topping you."

Nicky tried to turn away at that, at the explicit reference to their sex life, but because Nicky was Nicky, his foot caught as he turned and before he knew it, he was tumbling backwards into the room, where Neil and Andrew were...

_Fully clothed?_

He blinked up at them. They stared down at him.

They were on the floor, but it looked as though they'd fallen off the bed, which must've been what the loud thud was. Their legs were tangled up together but Andrew had one hand around Neil's throat and the other caught up in the sheets, whilst Neil was sat on top of Andrew's torso, his hands reaching for each of Andrew's wrists. They had, apparently, frozen as soon as Nicky entered the room. He looked between them.

"I thought you two were fucking," he blurted.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, somehow looking as uninterested as he usually did even in the position he was in. "So you decided to be into voyeurism?"

"I fell!"

"That's what they all say." Andrew rolled his eyes, nudging at Neil. "Get the fuck off me, Abram."

Neil climbed to his feet clumsily. "We have an ongoing bet about who can pin the other quicker," he said shyly, his cheeks flushing pink. "So far, Andrew's won every time."

"That's because you're shit at fighting, Josten."

Nicky felt like he was, for the first time in his life, completely speechless. Even after a year and a half of their relationship, they constantly found new ways to surprise him.

He swallowed around a lump in his throat. "You're back early."

"Junkie couldn't handle another week without his precious Exy," scoffed Andrew, rolling his eyes.

Neil smiled down at him, fondness radiating out of every orifice.

"Oh!" Nicky wondered if maybe he was wrong about the kind of sex they had. "Well... we're downstairs. If... you wanna come join us. Or not. If you're, uh, busy."

He didn't wait for a response, just hurried down the stairs and threw himself onto the sofa between Kevin and Aaron. The TV was on to some Exy game that Nicky wasn't sure either of them were paying attention to. His entrance into the room was followed, a few minutes later, by a pair of footsteps down the stairs behind them.

"Hey!" Neil's voice cut through the room. Kevin looked back at him.

"You ignored my calls," accused Kevin and Andrew's face barely changed, but Nicky could recognise the look in them which could be summarised in one word: _evil._

He tilted his head slightly. "I don't have a phone."

Kevin started complaining about Andrew. Andrew started whispering to Neil, and though Nicky couldn't hear what they were saying, he could see the way that Neil began to blush. He turned back to the TV.

He'd pried into their relationship enough for one day anyway.


End file.
